


All's Well That Ends Better

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Too Many References To Knight Books, also a lot of Lord of the Rings references, shameless pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has never seen any of the Lord of the Rings movies, and Henry just will not stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy/gifts).



> For Izzy, who asked for “some pointless fluff like. henrys obsession with knight stories leading to victor being forced into a LOTR marathon idk”.
> 
> Clarification: Yes, they are naked for the duration of this story.

Victor perused the bookshelves of Henry’s bedroom while Henry sat naked on the bed, combing out his knotted hair and chewing on gum. Victor ran his fingers absently over the spines of the books, reading the titles of each and every one as he went.

“You know, you could help,” Henry commented dryly, yanking the comb through a knot. “Since this is technically _your_ fault.”

“I’m inclined to disagree,” Victor answered without turning, pulling a heavy volume off of the shelf and cracking it open.

“Your hands, your fault,” Henry countered, finally giving up and tossing the comb aside. He tugged his hair up into a bun with a defeated air. Victor skimmed the introduction to the book before turning it over to read the back cover. “What’s that?”

Victor held up the book so Henry could see the front cover. Henry was up off the bed and at Victor’s side in moments.

“That’s one of my favorites,” Henry enthused. The worn copy of _Le Morte d'Arthur_ was familiar under his hands. “ _‘I love not to be constrained to love; for love must arise of the heart, and not by no constraint.’_ ”

“I’ve never read this,” Victor murmured, and Henry stretched up to kiss him.

“I would imagine not, what with your nose being buried in science texts half the time and Shakespeare or Shelley or Wordsworth the other half,” Henry replied. He pulled the book from Victor’s hands and replaced it on the shelf. “Do you have an interest in reading it?”

“Perhaps,” Victor answered vaguely. He turned his attention back to the books on the shelves. Henry tugged out another book, the pages falling open to a broken place in the binding.

“This whole shelf is my knights’ tales,” Henry informed him. “If you have an interest, maybe one of these is better suited to you.”

“What’s that?” Victor asked, moving to stand beside Henry. Henry flipped back to the title page.

“ _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_ ,” Henry read aloud to him. “It’s not exactly knights, but it’s the same time period.”

Victor hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes drifting back to the books as he read the spines aloud. “ _Lady of the English_. _Lionheart_. _A Feast for Crows_. _The Door in the Wall_. _The Lord of the Rings Collection_.” Victor paused, pulling that one out. “This was made into a movie, wasn’t it?”

Henry looked up from one of the dog-eared pages of _Robin Hood_. “ _The Lord of the Rings_? Yeah, they made it into three movies.” Henry’s expression quickly became one of suspicion. “You _have_ seen them, haven’t you?”

Victor hesitated, sure that his answer was not the one Henry wanted. “...No?”

Henry clutched _Robin Hood_ to his chest, aghast. “ _Victor Frankenstein_. What kind of sheltered, horrible life have you led?”

“That’s probably a little dramatic,” Victor murmured as Henry replaced _Robin Hood_ on the shelf and knelt down to the bottom shelf. “What are you doing?”

Henry pulled out a box set and held it up. Victor took it and groaned.

“Don’t you do that,” Henry warned, standing up and tugging the box set back. He crossed to the little TV in the corner of his room and popped open the first DVD case. “You haven’t seen _any_ of these. You have to see _all_ of these, Victor.”

“Isn’t that going to take hours?” Victor asked, moving to sit on the edge of the mattress.

“ _‘It's the job that's never started as takes longest to finish.’_ ” Henry quipped, grabbing the DVD remote and jumping up onto the mattress beside Victor. He pushed Victor backwards until they were both propped up against the headboard. Victor straightened out the tangled blankets, tugging one up over them. He looked over at Henry, whose attention was entirely consumed by the film beginning on the screen. Henry felt his eyes on him and turned his head. His cheeks darkened.

“Watch the movie, Victor, that’s the whole point of this,” Henry instructed firmly, blushing. Never one to sit still for any reason, Henry freed his hair of the hair tie and picked up the abandoned comb, trying absently to untangle it, just for something to do. Victor took the comb from his hands and started working gently at the knots.

“So, this Frodo guy, he’s the same kid from _Happy Feet_?” Victor asked, his eyes darting up to the screen. Henry turned to look at him, one light eyebrow raised. “William likes that movie. He watches it a lot.”

Henry grinned and returned his attention to the movie. “Yeah, it is. But he’s not the same character.”

Victor hit him on the crown of the head with the comb. “Smartass.”

“Just watch,” Henry murmured, smiling, his attention focused straight ahead. Victor resigned himself to the movie, until Henry leaned back against his chest.

Victor was never one to miss an opportunity.

He set the comb down and seized the moment, tipping Henry’s head back against his shoulder and dropping his own head down to kiss him. One of Henry’s hands reached up to tangle in Victor’s hair, pulling them closer. He twisted around to push Victor against the headboard, opening his mouth and gripping his wrists. After a moment in which Victor was _certain_ the movie marathon was over, Henry pulled back. Victor groaned.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Henry accused. He leaned in, his lips a hair’s breadth from the shell of Victor’s ear. “It’s not going to work. Watch the movie.”

Victor sighed and leaned against the headboard again. Henry settled against his chest, tugging the blanket back up to his waist after it had been displaced. He rewound the film a bit to before the chunk they missed. Victor snapped his new gum.

As it turned out, Victor loved the movies and demanded to borrow and read Henry’s copies of the books. Henry also introduced him to _The Hobbit_ , and they went to the midnight premiere of the final movie, at which Henry dressed as an Elf and Victor was so distracted that they had to go a second time with Henry wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'The Lord of the Rings' series by J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
